Tomb Raider the lost treasure of Herihor
by thejoker231
Summary: This is a sequel to Tomb Raider the hunt for Atlantis in this story Lara croft and Maxwell Baker search for the lost treasure of king Herihor in the land of Egypt but they aren't the only ones looking for this read to find out what happens Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tomb Raider the treasure of king Herihor chapter 1 lost

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

I hope you enjoy my new story its a sequel to the hunt for Atlantis.

They were lost in the middle of the Sahara desert the largest desert in the world and they were a hundred miles from civilization. I told you he was not to be trusted Lara shouted! I know Maxwell said I didn't think he would stab us in the back like this though! That evil conniving dirty little bastard. We might as well get a move on the closest city is a hundred miles east. The sun rose over there that's east let's get going the sun was scorching and the sand was hot it could be a hundred degrees but because of this damn sand it feels like its two hundred. They continued walking they thought about the events that led up to this about how this happened back on the ship leaving Crete. Have you ever heard of a man named Herihor Maxwell asked again? Yes I have Lara replied. He was the man in charge of the valley of kings wasn't he exactly. Maxwell replied. What's the valley of kings Sam asked. The valley of kings is where all of the pharaoh's were being reburied. The king at the to e was named Herihor it is believed that he took treasure from the tombs of the pharohs that he was burying. And that's where a lot of the treasure went missing from the tombs of the other pharaoh's. Where do we start I think the best place to start looking will be the valley of kings we might see some clues in Herihors handy work Lara said. I think the valley of kings would be an ideal place to start Maxwell said. Sam are you sure you don't want to come with us Maxwell asked? I'm really sorry guys she said by its been so long since I've seen my family its not like we're never gonna see each other again. Well we will see you once we found Herihor's tomb alright? Alright Sam said when they got back to land they drove to the airport Sam got a ticket for America and Maxwell and Lara got two tickets for Cairo. Sam and Lara hugged and said their goodbyes Maxwell said bye too. They boarded their planes and went off. They arrived at Cairo a few hours later let's get going to the valley of kings Maxwell said. They called a taxi to take them there. They arrived a little while later. They left giving the tipping the taxi driver and thanking him in Arabic. Let's get going Lara said. They paused for a moment to appreciate the breathtaking view the beauty of the sun against the flat desert that seemed to go on forever was awe inspiring. They then continued there mission as they walked Lara struck up a conversation have you ever been here before she asked? No but I do know men that have been I am guessing you have because you speak Arabic. I speak a few phrases Lara replied. And I was here once before we were here on a college field trip to observe the ruin's. We didn't get to observe them very thoroughly just what we were assigned. That sucks Maxwelly responded. I know Lara replied its a shame to limit some thing this fascinating and this historically significant its near almost sacrilege. Well we're almost here they arrived at the massive structure where should we start Lara said? There is five hundred years of pharohs here. We should start at the tomb of Rameses the second his is the largest tomb and it must be of significance if Herihor would make it the largest. Good idea Maxwell Lara responded. They walked up the stairs into the tomb of Rameses the second. They started reading searching everywhere to try to find a clue of some sort to the tomb of king Herihor. Until eventually Lara cried out look here what is it Maxwell said find something. See this here she said pointing at a symbol it was the symbol of the high priest of Anubis. Our next clue lies at the temple of Anubis. Let's get going then its on the other side of Cairo. They went back to there taxi gave the driver the directions and were off. They got there and Lara said this I not going to be as easy as the valley of kings. They looked around in there trying to find a log or something that would tell them where Herihor's tomb was. Lara come here Maxwell said. Look at this statue of Anubis. Its odd isn't it Lara said. He is holding one of his scepter upside down. Give me a lift up I'll see if its loose. Ok Maxwell replied he out his hands together and hoisted Lara up she found that the scepter was indeed loose she twisted it right side up. Then on the wall to there right a shelf extended out of the wall. Well will you look at that Lara said. It has scrolls on here logging the burial sites and the names of those who were buried. It even includes the traps used to defend the tombs. And here is King Herihor. This is interesting it says here that he isn't buried anywhere special it says he was buried beneath the Valley of Kings. He's been hiding right underneath our noses this whole time we were just at the valley of kings too. Look at this symbol though we shiuld sketch this Maxwell pulled out a notepad and copied it down. Its getting late we will need to just go there tomorrow Lara said. Alright Maxwell replied we need our rest. We should just camp here tonight outside the city is dreadfully loud. They set up camp and slept underneath the stars. They woke up just before sunrise let's get going Lara said. Maxwell yawned and said ok. They arrived back at the valley of kings. And they set search to find a clue anything that would lead them to Herihor's tomb. They looked through the tomb of Rameses the second nothing they peaked into many of the other smaller tombs nothing we aren't finding anything Lara Maxwell said. You are losing hope now when you were the one who suggested this? Lara said. I think you just need to stand back and look at the bigger picture. Maxwell scoffed at first but he did as she suggested. And saw that all the designs of the building put together made the exact same symbol as they saw before. Amazing we should go to the center Lara said. Okay we will need to climb. Lara started she was an excellent climber it was as though she was born to do so she had perfect footing and an excellent grip never slipping. Maxwell was talented also but was near jealousy when he saw how adept Lara was. Are you part monkey he asked sarcastically. No need to be jealous Maxwell. They reached the center of the symbol and observed it look here Lara said it looks as though you clkukd just plush it and the moment she touched the circle in the middle of the symbol it pushed in and at the bottom of the stairs a large crevice opened up revealing another staircase to what was without a doubt the tomb of King Herihor.

To be continued

Thanks for reading I'm not gonna upload as often as I did with the Hunt for Atlantis I'm gonna try to make the story for this better and upload about every two or three days and once again thanks for reading I really appreciate it.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Enter the tomb

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

They climbed back down the structure and looked at the new staircase. We aren't gonna find out what's in there by standing around let's go Maxwell said. They lit a torch and walked down into the new area they came to a rotting wooden door and opened it the door fell off of its hinges. They looked into the tomb of King Herihor the walls were finely crafted with beautiful designs. But one thing was missing the treasure. Where is the treasure they both said it should be here. Look at this there's writing on his sarcophagus it says lara said reading out loud. I have done the unspeakable greed forcing me to take the opportunity presented to me I stole the riches of the fallen kings before me I gave what I stole to Anubis in his kingdom in the center of the ocean of fire in the city of the dead is where what I stole lies I only hope that I could one day be forgiven of what I have done. The city of the dead Lara said out loud in the ocean of fire. The ocean of fire is the Sahara desert Maxwell said and not just any desert the Sahara is the largest desert in the world its massive how will we find what is probably just one building? They wouldn't put something like that in a place like the Sahara without having a way to locate itLara said we need to look around some more and then maybe we will find a clue. I don't think we will need to look very much Maxwell said. I think Herihor took his secret with him. You can't honestly mean Lara said before Maxwell cut her off. We need to beak this sarcophagus open. He walked around and pushed off the lid of the sarcophagus and saw in his hands a rod and on the rod it said the eighth hour. What's it mean the eighth hour Maxwell asked. I think this is a rod for a sun compass a sun compass Maxwell asked your gonna have to run that by me. They would have a designated spot it would have a hole in the center you would set the rod in it and the sun would shine in it wherever the shadow was cast was the direction you were supposed to go north, south, east or west Lara said answering his question. Sounds simple enough where's this sun compass? The only one I know of is on the great pyramid. That definitely would get enough light Maxwell said if we want to get there in time though we need to get going. Its seven am right now. After a drive and a walk with some camels they arrived at the great pyramid. Its amazing Lara said how could they have built this with technology back then its amazing. Let's get climbing she said it took a while but it wasn't as strenuous as climbing the building in the valley of kings. When they got up to the top they blew away sand and dust to reveal the spot for the rod they placed it in and looked at there watches. Its eight o clock and its pointing east. They wrote it down now one question remains. How will we get there Lafa asked I have some friends Maxwell said they might be able to help us. They went to a hotel Maxwell called some people and a meeting was arrived at the hotel the next day at ten am he was a man aboiut the age of Maxwell. Lara I'd like you to meet Luke pleased to meet you Luke said. He is going to fly us to the city of the dead. As long as I get a share of that gold I'm in. At least he's in it for all the right reasons Lara said. Maxwell took Lara in private we can't trust this guy Lara whispered he's out only way to get to the city of the dead Maxwell responded besides I've known him for years Luke's a good guy. Fi he screws this up its in you Lara said! When can we get going Maxwell asked Luke. Tomorrow morning he said we need to prepare the plane and its equipment. Alright Luke said let's go to a restaurant to celebrate pour success so far. Later in the restaurant they told stories of things they had done in there travels. Luke was telling a story of when they were in south America. So its not looking good he said. When you get caught stealing anything they don't like to just hear an apology they gonna cut off a hand or worse. What did you do Lara asked. Well Maxwell came and let the guys horses loose and saved my ass. Well he hasn't changed much Lara said. Actually yes he has he's gone soft Luke replied. Very funny luke Maxwell said. Oh yeah Luke said what about that whole I only work alone crap. Hey me and her just kicked a bunch of ruskies asses in Crete. Yeah yeah I hear ya your just not like you used to be is all. We better get to sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow plus I don't want to end up getting pissed and beating you up. Interesting friend Lara later told Maxwell I've known him for a long time he's a good man. Max Lara said. Yeah? He responded. I saw him on his phone earlier talking to some man about the treasure Lara told him. How much do you trust this guy? You sure you didn't misunderstand him Maxwell asked? I'm positive Lara responded. We can't make any accusations yet I have known him for a long time. The next morning they got in the plane and headed east. How long till we get there Lara asked Luke this is the biggest desert in the world it could take a while. Ok she responded could you take Maxwell in the back and find the tools I think that this fuel gauge is acting up ok she responded suspiciously so she and Maxwell went into the back and started looking. But then all of a sudden the cargho door started to open and they tripped Lara fell. Maxwell screamed Lara No! And he jumped after her he slid down and grabbed a hanging rope he saw Luke at the top of the door. luke help me up Maxwell shouted. No Maxwell not this time Luke responded coldly. Luke quit being a dumb ass and help me Maxwell shouted! who do you think opened the door Maxwell I did there's a mountain of gold out there registered I didn't want to share. He leaned down with a knife and right before he cut the rope he said by Maxwell. Right before it was cut Maxwell shouts YOU BASTARD! And here we are again in the middle of the Sahara desert a hundred miles from the nearest city.

To be continued

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter every two days


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 the ocean of fire

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

They were stuck in the largest desert in the world without food and little water. What do we do Lara said. Only one thing we can do Maxwell replied. We check what fell off then plane for supplies and start walking east. The city is to the west though Lara said. The city is at nleast a hundred miles away we need to walk east to where the city of the dead is supposed to be maybe we will even find an oasis if we're lucky Maxwell responded. They checked the supplies and found a gallon jug of water. This isn't enough Lara said we both should both drink a gallon of water a day in this heat at this altitude. I know Maxwell said. We will have to make due with what we have though and not give up hope that's the key to survival above everything else do not lose the will to live. Now let's go they set on east towards the city they didn't know for sure was there but believed that it was there finding that city was there only hope. They tried to ration the water they had but thirst drove them to drink at least half of what they had. Night started to fall. Its getting dark we need to make a fire shouldn't we keep walking

Lara said. Its gets freezing at night in the desert Maxwell said. They found whatever they had to burn and made a fire when night fell Lara realized that Maxwell did not exaggerate when he described the night as freezing. She was holding her self shuddering. Maxwell took off his outer shirt and put it around her. It won't do much he said but it will help a little. Th th thanks she said. Maxwell she said. Yeah he responded. I don't know much about you I mean we kind if met very abruptly back on Crete do you have a family or friends? I was born in Texas he said. That would explain the accent she said. My mom died when I was young and my dad was a drunk and I ran away to join the army when I was sixteen. I stayed there for about ten years until. At this last word he paused for a moment. Until me and my buddies went on a mission in Iran our chopper was shot down. And we were stranded in this same desert. One by one I lost my friends to starvation and dehydration. One of em killed himself. And the worst part was there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't pull them out of the of danger because this wasn't like that there wasn't a bullet to dodge there wasn't a bad guy to kill to save them. They all died leaving me by myself in tis hell hole. Eventually I stumbled over a sand dune and rolled down and just stayed there on the ground waiting to die. But fate had other plans because at that moment a man found me and picked me up and put me in his camel he told me I was lucky. I whispered under my breath no I'm not. You found me in that jungle with nobody because I had nobody. I just don't want to lose you now. Maxwell Lara said your friends dying wasn't you fault. I know it wasn't he said I'm just scared I'm going to lose you to he replied. Lara he said we are going to get out of this place even if I have to carry you. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that she said. We need to get to sleep She added alright he said. Lara slept but Maxwell didn't all of the talk of his past kept him awake and worried. What if they didn't make it out he thought what if the exact same thing happened again. They woke up when the sun broke the horizon. We need to get going before it gets to hot Maxwell said. They walked towards the East with the firm belief that the city they searched for was there. Ugh this sun Lara said its blinding. We will get there eventually Maxwell said a few hours later Lara went to take a drink of water and that came out was a drop. Oh no she said. What Maxwell asked? We're out of water she said. Thats not good we have to get to the city of the dead soon or we might just join them. Don't say that Lara said if we believe we can survive than we will. Let's keep going before nightfalls. They walked miles more but the sands seemed to continue on infinitely. And hours turned to days the idea that the would survive was something they were beginning to question. The sun was hot at day they cursed it and at night they prayed for it to return. They walked and it was a while before it came but it did. the thirst a thirst so driving and unbearable that it threatened to drive them insane. Maxwell fell to his knees and yelled in frustration. But got back up and the both continued walking. Lara asked in a hoarse voice How long were you stranded out here by yourself? Maxwell responded About two days. The man found me at the end of the second one overall. I was stuck out in this pit of hell for about five days. The next day while they were walking they came upon a steep sand dune and Lara gave out and fell down when she hit the bottom she started vomiting Maxwell ran down shoiuting Lara! When he got to here he knew what was wrong. Shit he said you've got heat stroke. Maxwell she said. Quiet he said dont talk save your energy. Maxwell she said again. What Maxwell responded? Just go she said. What what? Maxwell said. I'm not gonna make it she said I've lost to many fluids and I can't even move any more just go. At these words a tear went down the side of Maxwells face. Don't do this to me he said. I'm not going to leave you here too die. I told you if it came down to I would and I'm going to carry you now come on. At this he pucked her up and carried her on in his arms.

To be continued

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it I hope that this didn't come off cliche


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 no relief

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider framchise

This is a later chapter of the story I recommend starting at the beginning

This entire story is also a sequel to my hunt for Atlantis story I'd really appreciate if you read that too.

He carried her through the desert barely able to even walk his self. The sin beating down upon him and his mouth dry from not having any water for days. He did not know whether or not he was going to survive. But he knew he had to not just for his life but for the sake of Lara's also. Because the fact was that he did not carry on trying to live because. He knew if he died so would Lara. It had not been long before the toll of being dehydrated and the extra strain of carrying her began to settle in. She became heavier and heavier with each passing step. She was light at first but now it was as though she weighed unbelievably more. The hours passed and eventually he could not go on any more and he laid her down and watched the sun rise in the horizon. And he held her close and listened to her light breathing. We're dying he whispered in an unrecognizable voice I'm sorry. And he looked out to the horizon at what he expected to be the last rising of the sun he ever expected to see. But all the splendid words in the world could not describe what he saw. He saw a structure a building. Lara he said there it is the city. And with all the strength he could muster he picked her up once more. I'll will get there he said. Or die trying. He walked on the sun burning. Hallucinating from the mixture of dehydration and the heat. He saw forests and rivers cool mountains and lakes. But fate tormented him just before he reached his goal before he got to the city. He saw his friends and saw all do them die again. And all the while he saw them perish before his eyes. He heard voiceds screaming in his head. Failure weak. No he screamed but it did not stop But this did not stop him because it only made him more determined. When he reached there he laid Lara in the shade and saw. A well the priests that lived here must have used it he said hoarsely. He drew water and it came up clear he took a sip of it it tasted like honey on his parched tongue. He went to Lara and let her drink she drank until she felt full from the water and Maxwell did the same. You did it she said I told you to leave me why did you take me? Because I wasn't about to leave another friend behind to die Maxwell said. She was about to respond when Maxwell said hush quiet. They heard men talking around the building. They snuck around to find the plane the were thrown out of and jeeps and they both saw Luke. Luke Maxwell whispered backstabbing son of a bitch. Of we want to do anything we are going to need weapons Lara said. Alright you get that guard there and I'll take this one here Maxwell said. Here use my knife I can take one out without my knife he tossed her his knife and she whispered thanks. He snuck up behind the guard and kicked him in the back if his leg making him fall to the ground he then pinned him in a tight necklock strangling the air out of the guard. He struggled kicking and grabbing at Maxwell's arm silently. But he stopped and Maxwell dragged him off to where he wouldn't be seen and disarmed him. Lara snuck up behind her guard and jumped on him stabbing him in the throat multiple times covering her hand in warm sticky blood she took his guns and met back up with Maxwell. What did yours have she asked. A pistol and a ak47. Yours Maxwell asked? Same thing she replied. At this moment they heard the shouts of other guards. Get the hell over here! They heard him yell. Lara and Maxwell ducked down. You hid his body didn't you Maxwell asked? I couldn't move him besides there was a mess anyway Lara responded. Well we are gonna have to deal with these guys now Maxwell said. The men who found the body were in a commotion. Who could have done this they said. Maxwell and Lara are dead Luke said. I stranded them in the desert. Why didn't you just shoot them and that way we would know for sure Luke one of the men said. Its not like Lara is a weak little girl Carlo she is a skilled fighter Luke responded. That's it spread out and look for hostiles the leader there said. And keep alert we've already lost two men we don't want to lose any more. If we fuck up the boss is gonna be pissed and none of us want the boss to be pissed. Who's this boss they're talking about Lara asked. I don't know Maxwell said I never worked for anyone that ordered someone to leave people to die in the desert. Well whoever it is Lara said they're going to pay! The men had spread out keep the knife Maxwell said I got one off of that guard I killed. Alright Lara said. There's a guy coming over here try to stay quiet Maxwell said. Maxwell hid behind a short sandstone wall. When the man came around the corner Maxwell attacked him silently punching him and smashing his head onto the rock leaving his face bloodied and purple from the bruising. The other men heard the noise however and came over. Looks like stealth didn't work Lara said loading her gun. We are gonna have to do this the old fashioned way Maxwell said. When the men came they shot at them ferociously killing two or three of them fall back the men shouted but it didn't work they got the last three including Luke. Alright that went better than expected Lara said. Yeah Maxwell responded let's go see if they found anything Maxwell walked by Luke and looked down at him that's what you get asshole he said. They searched the trucks and found many different notebooks. Most of them only had tidbits of information that they didn't already know. But there was a papyrus scroll saying something. It read the dead have surrounded me ready to claim me also and bring me into there cursed city I was a fool to try to take the treasure that belonged to them. For the city of the dead is guarded by the dead and the dead do not sleep. That cheerful Lara said. The dead don't sleep maybe ancient guards or something Maxwell said. I'm not ready to rule anything out especially after what we have seen Lara said. I don't think that dead people are protecting lost treasure Maxwell said mockingly. How can you say that after what we have seen zombies were in the city of Atlantis and they also had telepathic machines. All of those things were supposed to be impossible but yet they were real. Alright Maxwell said its just that the Egyptians were very superstitious people. That they were they heard a British voice behind them say. But I have found that there is truth that legend is built upon. What are you looking for Lara asked. Legend has it the man said that the Egyptians had the power over the dead the ability to resurrect the dead. Yeah that's just legend Maxwell said. He responded by saying Maybe so and I wasn't interested in this myth until he paused until a few years ago my wife was killed in an attempt to kill me. And you of all people should know Maxwell that if you could do anything to bring back those you love you would do so. You can't disturb the dead though Maxwell said. How can you say that to me Maxwell I have a chance to bring the one I love back and you try to convince me to do otherwise. Especially you when you know what to is like to lose a loved one. I almost lost a friend when you told Luke to leave us stranded in the desert. You were a problem that needed to be dealt with in case you didn't notice I expected you to die. I now see that in order to get what I need accomplished I will have to do so my self. The only reason I have left you alive is because I think you may be of some use to me. He told them to leave the car the did so and at least a dozen men were outside. Guns fixed on them.

To be continued

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it I'm gonna see about getting them into the city next chapter but I can't make any promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 enter the city

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the Tomb Raider franchise

This is a later chapter in this story I suggest that you start at chapter on because it will help you better understand the story also this is a sequel to the hunt for Atlantis I also recommend reading that.

They were surrounded by at least a dozen men with guns. I'm sorry I din believe I have introduced myself the man with the accent said. My name is Luther Garret. Obtainer of rare and exotic antiquities. And what I am anticipating will be in the city of the dead will be the rarest and most exotic of all the artifacts I have ever searched for. The resurrection stone Luther said. No good will come from tampering with death Luther Maxwell said. Maybe so Luther said. But that will not stop me from trying. I will have my beloved back he added. And will have an immortal army. Now we have had a problem Luther spoke. We cannot get inside here there is a puzzle or some secret entrance keeping us from entering here. You are going to get us inside. Or we will kill one of you in persuasion. If you kill one of us then we won't do anything Lara said. Maybe but one of you will still be dead Luther added now open that door. Lara and Maxwell walked to what appeared to be the entrance. What a dick Maxwell said. Swearing won't get us anywhere Lara said let's just solve this thing. They looked and saw there was a gold plate on the door. I wonder what this is used for Maxwell said. Maybe its like that thing back on Crete. The light hits it a certain way and it will open Maxwell said. I don't think so Lara responded it would constantly be exposed to the sunlight I think its something else. Read this here Lara added. Above this gold plate it says a sacrifice of blood must be made. So we need to kill someone I don't see how that would open the door. I think we need to cut ourselves and pout blood on this gold plate. Alright Lara said I suppose. No Maxwell said cuitting her off I'll do it he pulled his knife out and made a horizontal slice across his palm and placed his cut hand on the golden plate. He pulled away his hand and saw the golden plate absorbing the blood. The wall then shifted creating a opening. Luther walked up rubbing his hands together and said excellent. You two are !much more useful than that idiot Luke. Because of your cooperation I'm going to let you two live as long as you two behave yourself. I'm not a cruel person he said. I just like to get done what needs to get done and I do what is necessary. Is that why you had us thrown out of an airplane in the desert. Because it was necessary Lara said. My dear Luther said it was at the time but I'm not afraid to admit that even I make errors. Now come let us see what's inside this magnificent building. They walked inside it was a massive room at least the size of a football stadium. Maxwell and Lara felt an eery feeling in the room. It felt dark and there was a retched smell of rotting flesh. And they had the terrible feeling they were being watched. The were using torches. To see Maxwell Lara whispered. What he responded. I think I heard something. Miss croft Luther said do you have something you would like to share with us. I think we are being watched she said. And that you are Luther said. By all of us. No she responded by something else something in here. I am not a superstitious person Luther said if you are trying to frighten me then you are wasting your time. At this the large door closed locking them inside the city of the dead. Oh shit Lara said. They then heard the shouts of things hiding in the darkness. Then at least a dozen mummified bodies came out still looking as though they were recently mummified still rotting and oozing blood. And attacked the men they shot at them but the creatures did not care and attacked the men still grabbing them and biting them on the face and neck. They shot and killed the creatures that attacked them but lost five or six men still. It looks as though your concerns weren't for naught Luther said. It seems we have company men on your guard there are probably more where those things came from. We are gonna need a way out of here Lara said. We will deal with that when the time comes Luther said. Until then we find what we came for. We will need the resurrection stone by the time we find it Maxwell shouted. Where is your faith Maxwell Luther responded. Enough talking we don't want to wait for these creatures to return. Let's go! They picked up the pace. Until they came to another door with another gold plate. Its another one of those things Maxwell said. How do we open it Luther responded. It needs to have blood put on it to be opened. Luther then said you there pointing at one of his men. And he ordered him to cut his hand to open the door he did so and the door opened. They entered the room it was about half the size of the previous but still large nonetheless. They saw what appeared to be an apparatus that smelt like some sort of oil or fuel. Light this Maxwell said they did so and the flame traveled all over the newly discovered room revealing mountains of gold, silver and jewels. All of the men there stood in awe of such treasure. Even Luther was astounded. In all of my days he said I don't think I have ever seen such a bounty of wealth comparable to this. But this is not what I'm looking for. What I seek is far more valuable than this. If it is here then you can have most of this I do not need it. That's very generous of you Lara said. But death cannot be cheated. Suppose you do bring her back what if she isn't happy here what if she wants to stay dead. That's a risk I'm willing to take Luther said. They continued through the room hiking over the mountains of treasure. Still with the feeling they were being observed. They couldn't have peace because they knew it was imminent before more of the creatures attacked again. Then they found it on a pedestal in the middle of the room. A black gemstone the resurrection stone Luther said. At long last. I have searched for so long trying to find this now I have it I can finally have my wife back. A last warning Maxwell said what if she doesn't want to stay here like Lara said what if she needs to die again. You know Nothing Luther shouted! He took the stone in his hands and whispered bring back my wife. And winds blew and a ghostly figure of a woman appeared. Luther it said. Leah Luther responded in a calm voice its been so long. What have you done the figure said again. What what are you talking about Luther said we can be together after all this time. Let me go Luther I'm in pain I'm not supposed to be here why did you do this. I'm sorry I just thought that we could finally be together. Not like this Luther you cant cheat death. Just go he said and the figure disappeared. We're sorry. Its ok Luther said and he shot himself. After this they heard the shrieks of more creatures and it sounded like a lot more than just a dozen. Oh no Lara said.

To be continued

Thanks again for reading I really do appreciate it the next chapter will be up in about two days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 fight the darkness

Disclaimer I do not nown or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

They heard the creatures in the darkness moving coming towards them here one of the men said tossing them each a shotgun. What are you doing they said in response. Were stuck in this thing together the last thing we need is a fight amongst ourselves the man said. On were not complaining Maxwell said. One of them came first than many more let's get out of here they shouted. The creatures were relentless killing as many of the men in anyway possible. Many of the creatures were killed and the same goes the the men also but there was just to many of the creatures to fight them all off. Lara an Maxwell found a smaller separate chamber and guided the men towards it and blocked the entrance off they lit a torch inside and they started talking. They spoke though winded breaths they were tired and covered in blood from fighting the creatures. What are we gonna do one of the men said those things are monsters the look in there eyes they aren't human whatever they are maybe at one time they were but not any more he continued to say. I agree Lara said. I've been through worse before though. And I can say to you now that this is not the end. Oh yeah one of the men said what do you know because this certainly nlooks like the end to me. What we need to do she said is quietly make it towards the entrance we came in here through open up the door using someone's blood and get out of here before those things kill us all. That sounds easy enough one of the men said. but its very different when its actually being done. Its our only hope of getting out of here alive Lara said do yuoi have a better idea because I'd love too hear it. Its either do what she says another one of the men said or stay here living in fear and starve. They had a vote choosing to stay or leave and when it was done they chose to leave rather risking it against the creatures than living in fear. They waited until the clawing and growling of the creatures stopped. And then unblocked the doorway. And quietly and slowly exited. They made there way towards the exit of the building using dim lights. They were close when they heard them coming again RUN! They shouted they heard the creatures coming and they saw them come out of the shadows. They shot at them shooting them as they ran alone the creatures died easily but it was the numbers that made them so threatening. They got to the door and found the plate one of the men gladly sacrificed a cut on his hand to open the door. But it didn't happen like before. Instead a puzzle appeared. You've got to be fucking kidding me Maxwell said. Let's figure this thing out. We need to twist it to allign the image. Alright they turned it and the first one aligned. The men behind them shouting fighting for there lkives to keep the creatures away. Shouting hurry up! They finally aligned the last one and the door opened letting the beautiful sunlight in. Once it hit the creatures they growled and retreated into the darkness. Let's add that to our list of things never to do again Maxwell said. We don't have a list though Lara said. Never a better time than now to start one thouhg Maxwell said. Nevertheless let's agree not to go in there again Lara said. You guys know how to get in Maxwell said pointing at the survivors of Luthers crew. If you want what's in there be my guest and go right on ahead. When Lara and Maxwell were outside of the city with the rest of Luther's men they had expected them to double cross them and to try and kill them or make them go back into the city. But it wasn't the case Luther wasn't evil for the sake of being evil he did what he found necessary to accomplish what he wanted to and the rest of his men also followed these standards and let Lara and Maxwell go. Giving them transportation to Cairo. They got back to there hotel. And talked about what had happened well it sucks that we couldn't get that treasure that was in the city Maxwell said. I'm not upset Lara said I'm just glad that the both of us are alive at all. We were stranded in the desert we should both be dead. And I never really got to say it she continued to say but thank you for saving me when I got sick back there I would've been dead if it hadn't been for you. You don't need to thank me for saving you Maxwell responded. I lost all of my friends and I wasn't about to lose you to Maxwell continued. I told even if I had to I'd carry you and I did. But anyway Lara said I'm not so sure it would be good if the world found that city. Why not Maxwell said? Could you imagine Lara responded if someone had the secret to immortality they would be unstoppable. I suppose your flight Maxwell said still did you see all that gold. Wait Lara said cutting him off. What Maxwell said. I did manage to pick this up while we were running away she responded while holding up a ruby roughly the size of a softball. Lara Maxwell said I think I'm in love with you he said while hugging her so much so he picked her up off her feet. I think I'm in love with me to she said laughing. How much do you think that thing is worth he said. I don't know Lara responded km not a jeweler I'm just an archaeologist. Well we better get back to America and surprise Sam. With that thing we will be able to go home in style. Well to your home Lara said I'm from Britain. I'll have to show you how to fish Maxwell said. They left for a plane to America the next morning and headed to Maxwells home.

The End

Its a shorter story than I would have liked but I wasn't about to make a lower quality story just to make it longer you guys deserve better anyway I'm working on the sequel to this it will be up in a few days so tell me what you thought of this and what I can do better and as always thanks for reading I really appreciate it


End file.
